UsUk Song Drabbles
by addietunaz
Summary: UsUk song drabbles :3


**Richman- 3OH!3**

Alfred pulled his car up to the club. He knew it wasn't the best idea to bring Arthur somewhere like this, but he would just regret later if he needed too. Once they went inside Arthur looked appalled at the loud music, lights, and people. Alfred led him to the bar rather than let him get lost in the crowd. Not much after that Arthur had gotten a drink with the strangest name Alfred had ever heard.

"Hey, Arthur," Alfred said after building up his courage.

"Yes?" Arthur said with some hesitation.  
"I'm sorry I left, but will you come with me this time. Even after all I've put you though?"

**Everyone's At It- Lily Allen**

Arthur sighed after he realized he wasn't getting his point across at all with merely words. Earlier that day he had caught all popping pills.

"Alfred, really, you can't do this to me. It hurts me," Arthur said weakly.

Alfred looked down. "Why? Why would you care? If you do then prove it!"

Arthur didn't need to be asked a second time. He kissed Alfred softly. "I love you, Alfred. I have loved you for so long. Just stop this please," He never thought he would let Alfred know like this.  
"Well, I guess I could stop…" Alfred trailed off. "If you will be my drug!"

**Crushcrushcrush – Paramore**

Alfred plopped down on the bed and looked to his left to see Arthur. He had so much to say, but he didn't know how to say it. He thought of just having a quiet evening alone, but he knew he couldn't go very long without seeing Arthurs face. They both knew that frog-face was going around lying and talking about Arthur, erasing his words and putting new ones in his mouth. Alfred just want Arthur to understand that while it didn't hurt him as much anymore, Alfred was pained by it.

**My Happy Ending- Avril Lavigne **

Arthur sat on the couch across from the one Alfred was sitting on. Somewhere along the lines something went wrong. All this time he must have been lying. His friends must have had something to do with it too since they were always telling Alfred that Arthur was difficult. He thought they had it all. Alfred was everything to Arthur and everything he ever wanted, but Alfred just watched him fall.

"SO much for my happy ending," Arthur said before getting up and leaving.

**Bewitched- Blood on the Dance Floor **

Alfred placed a soft kiss on Arthur's lips that left the smaller man's heart racing. He was so attractive, but so dangerous. Arthur knew he had been tricked into this love, but he didn't mind. Alfred was the one thing he needed, his only star.

**Float on- Modest Mouse**

Alfred was parallel parking his car. He soon noticed he had hit a cop car doing so.

"Shit," he said as he saw to policeman headed toward him. When he saw the man's face he realized who it was immediately. It was the man who raised him, his brother.

"Oh…" Arthur said when he saw Alfred in the car.

**You are a Pervert- Dave Days**

Arthur walked into his and Alfred's room to see Alfred watching gay porn.

"Alfred?" the smaller man said.

Alfred just looked back and forth before slamming his laptop shut.

**Moan- Cute is What We Aim For**

Arthur slammed Alfred on the bed. He knew Alfred liked it when he was dominant every once in a while and Arthur liked making Alfred moan. It was different than any of his other partners that he had in the past. It took a while before Alfred was able to get this side of the usually proper gentleman out.

**The Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage- Panic! At The Disco**

Alfred pulled Arthur off the chair and forced him to dance. He knew this was his favorite song, but he wasn't going to move from his chair if no one made him. The moment seemed perfect to Alfred despite the other man's struggling. There they were, dancing at his brothers wedding.

**Bittersweet- Panic! At The Disco**

Alfred walked up to his former-brother at the world meeting. Not caring if anyone was looking, he kissed the smaller man's ear. He knew Arthur hated it when he showed affection in public. Alfred loved Arthur, but he also loved to see him mad. Both his anger and love fueled Alfred to live. Arthur was just so cute mad.


End file.
